In devices that are subjected to high thermal stresses, problems may arise if two components with different coefficients of thermal expansion are rigidly connected to one another within the device. Extremely high stresses can occur in the region of this connection and lead to fatigue and ultimately the failure of the connection. These problems also occur, in particular, in exhaust systems of internal combustion engines, primarily if an austenitic component is connected to a ferritic component. The choice of ferrite material on one hand and austenite material on the other hand results from different requirements with respect to the thermal stability and the sturdiness of the respective component. In the present context, the connection between an exhaust manifold and an exhaust turbo charger is of particular interest. The exhaust manifold preferably consists of a ferrite material while an austenite material is chosen for the housing of the turbo charger.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method for providing a connection of the type initially cited, and for providing an exhaust system featuring such a connection, wherein said connection and exhaust system are respectively characterized in that they have a comparatively high fatigue strength.
Embodiments of the invention provide such a system and method and address the aforementioned problems via the objects of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments form the objects of the dependent claims.